Blood And Romance
by Gabbyyellow
Summary: Guy problems, an annoying brother, a sucky school, embarresing yourself all the time, NORMAL PROBLEMS. Almost losing your life, meeting a vampire, having a job at the circus and traveling with a vampire, NOT NORMAL PROBLEMS. Yeah, my life now, unordinary.


_Blood And Romance_

It was an unusual dark night, and Dreggy was walking back home from Jem's house. Usually she never leaves Jem's house that late, but for the first time the two best

friends finally thought it was time they started studying. Dreggy walked quickly so she could get home on time, she knew if she didn't her mom would throw a fit. Dreggy's house was the third house on the right and she was so anxious to get home she started counting down the number of houses she needed to run by to get to her destination. _Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. _She continued running. With only three minutes tospare until she's passed her curfew. _Six. Five Four. Three._ Yes! She made it, and with two minutes to spare. She got the garbage cans and brought them

into the garage, and walked in the house. She went upstairs and noticed her mom wasn't back yet. She walked to the fridge to get some juice, and noticed a note on the door. _Dreggy, you better be home and reading this note, well obviously you are if you're reading this but any ways, Joey is suppose to be coming by to pick uphis spare key, because he lost his. You did pick up thekey from the shop like I told you right? Any wayshe'll be coming around ten so be alert and please don't use your brother's money on the counter, he's suppose to be picking that up too, so don't think he won't notice if it's gone. Dinners in the fridge. Love, mom._

Dreggy folded the note and threw it in the garbage.

Her mouth dropped and she felt her pockets, looking for the key. Her eyes widened. She couldn't find the key. She ran out the house checking every step she tookhoping to find the key on the ground. She crossed the street while a car was coming. They beeped their horn at her and she flicked them off. Jem's house was across the store, and around the corner. Dreggy had to figure out a quicker way to get to Jem's house without going all the way around. She remembered when Jem told her a short cut to get to his house. She climbed up the ladder onthe side of the store and got to the top of the roof.

Dreggy was a little nervous being up that high so her legs started to tremble. She remembered that Jem told her that their was another ladder at the opposite side of where she climbed up from but she had to be careful, because that ladder was a little loose and she could fall and die, because it was so high up. She ran to the ladder and told herself not to look down. The ladder started to shake and she couldn't help herself. She started to panic and she counted as each foot loweredher to the bottom of the ladder. _One, two, three, four five-._

She slipped! She was holding on the fifth rail on the ladder. She tried to pull herself back up but the nails, inthe ladder started to come loose. One more move and shewas done for. She closed her eyes and the ladder fell and she came tumbling down with it. Her head hit the concrete flat hard, and she opened her eyes, blood was everywhere.

A black figure walked up to her and just stood there for a minute. She couldn't see who it was because her eyesight started to blur, from the fall. The last thing she saw was the figure bent down and picked her up, she than faded into a deep sleep."Oh, shit." I swore to myself. My eyes were still closed.

For some strange reason I had on energy to open my eyes for a couple of seconds. My body felt paralyzed, and very light. _Slurp! _I heard someone slurping something but, I couldn't open my eyes to see what it was. _Slurp! _I heard again. I started getting my sense of touch back, starting with my feet. I started wiggling my toes. _Slurp! _After that I could move my legs. _Slurp!_ Than I was able to move my arms, my hips, and my hands. The slurping stopped, and a few seconds I felt a pain in my neck. I opened my eyes and a guy had his arms wrapped around me.

He gazed into my eyes and blinked really hard. "Crap". He said to himself. He looked into my eyes again and than he wiped blood away from his mouth with his arm. I tried to scream but I couldn't. My voice was gone. While this moment of silent I gazed at this guy. He had short black hair, and he was very pale. His eyes were pitch black and he wore a black dusty jacket, and dark black jeans that were super baggy and had holes at the knees. He looked young, but not a day over seventeen. His lips were very red. He let go of me and stood up. I tried to say something but still nothing came out. It was kind of cool, I sang as loud as I could but I couldn't hear myself. The guy was looking at meawkwardly as I moved my mouth.

I started singing Mary Had A Little Lamb. All the sudden my voice came back and I blurted out "It followed her to school one day." I stopped myself in embarrassment and the mysterious guy started to laugh. I got up on my feet. "What the hell were you doing!" I yelled. He put his hand on his chest and looked down. The pain on my neck got worse and I felt my neck checking for wounds. I felt to holes, and it was bleeding. I looked at the guy and blood was all over his hands. "Now, I'm not a genius but I'm not and idiot, did you bite me?" I asked. He said nothing and nodded his head. "Yuck, you're a freak!" I yelled. "Why would you bite me, unless you were a vampire or something but everybody knows, their are no such." I paused and stared at him with disgust. "But I am such." He said.

My eyes widened and I started stepping back slowly. _"Okay, this guy is either a horny freak, or he just lost his mind." _I said in my mind.

Plz R&R


End file.
